Iron Man (2014 film)
An animated film focused around Earth-727's Iron Man Plot Genius, millionaire, playboy, and philanthropist, Tony Stark, who has inherited the defense contractor Stark Industries from his dead father, is in war-torn Afghanistan to demonstrate the new "Jericho" missile. The convoy is ambushed and Stark is critically wounded by a gunshot; he is captured and imprisoned in a cave by the terrorist group the Tong Triad. An electromagnet grafted into Stark's chest by fellow captive Yinsen keeps the shrapnel shell shards that wounded him from reaching Stark's heart and killing him. Tong leader Mandarin offers Stark freedom in exchange for building a Jericho missile for the group, but Tony and Yinsen agree Mandarin will not keep his word. Stark and Yinsen secretly build a powerful electric generator called an arc reactor, to keep the shrapnel from keeping the shrapnel from reaching Stark's heart, and then begin to secretly build a suit of armor powered by the reactor, to escape. Although they keep the suit hidden almost to completion, the Tong attack the workshop when they discover their intentions. Yinsen sacrifices himself to divert them while the suit powers up. The armored Stark battles his way out of the cave to find the dying Yinsen, then an enraged Stark burns the Tongs' weapons and ran into the jungle. He comes across United States Marines pilot James Rupert Rhodes who had been shot down in the jungle by rockets while he was on a reconnaissance mission. After Iron Man helped Rhodes fight off an attack by enemy forces, Rhodes allowed him to drain the helicopter's batteries to recharge his armor. The two tracked through the jungle together, finally discovering a hidden rocket base. Stealing an enemy helicopter, they destroyed the site and flew to the nearest American base. Back in the United States, Stark redesigned his chest plate, which contained a pacemaker-like device, reducing the chest plate's size and weight so he could wear it under his normal clothing. Required to wear the armor's chest plate at all times to keep his heart alive and beating, Stark decided to put the rest of the armor to regular use as well. Stark announces that his company will no longer manufacture weapons. Obadiah Stane, his father's old partner and the company's manager, advises Stark that this may ruin Stark Industries and his father's legacy. In his home workshop, Stark builds an improved version of his suit, as well as a more powerful arc reactor for his chest. Meanwhile, Mandarin goes into a rage about Stark's escape and orders his men to initiate a revenge plan. The next day, Christine Everhart informs Stark that the Tong are attacking Yinsen's home village, Gulmira. Enraged, Stark dons his new armor and flies to Afghanistan, where he saves Yinsen's village. While flying home, Stark is shot at by two F-22 Raptor fighter jets. He phones Rhodes and reveals his secret identity in an attempt to end the attack. Turns out the attack on Gulmira was a distraction so that Mandarin can be able to build the Jericho missile himself. He makes an announcement that he'll launch the missile at New York City if the United Nations not surrender. Stark arrives and a battle ensues between the hero & villain. Rhodes secretly infiltrates the compound and shuts down the launch. However Mandarin incapitates Rhodes & Stark, and reiniates the launch. Stark manages to fire his repulsor blasts at the missile, blowing it up. He then fires the untested "Unibeam" at the Mandarin, knocking him out. With Mandarin and the Tong taken in by S.H.I.E.L.D., at a press conference, Stark admits to being the superhero the press has dubbed "Iron Man". In the post credit scene, a laser cuts through a steel door in a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. People in beekeeper-esque clothing go inside and a figure grabs an advanced piece of machinery. He orders the men, "Contact Scientist Supreme. We found our stabilizer." Characters Protagonists Stark Industries *Iron Man / Anthony "Tony" Stark (Eric Loomis) *Lieutenant James Rhodes (Bumper Robinson) *Obadiah Stane (Mackenzie Gray) Other *[[wikipedia:Edwin Jarvis|J.A.R.V.I.S. (J'''ust '''A 'R'ather 'V'ery 'I'ntelligent 'S'ystem)]] (Paul Bettany) *Professor Ho Yinsen (Shaun Toub) Antagonists Tong Triad *Mandarin (Vincent Tong) [[Advanced Idea Mechanics (Earth-727)|A.I.M. ('A'dvanced 'I'dea 'M'echanics)]] *Living Laser / Arthur Parks (Nolan North) Trivia *This is the first animated film of Earth-727 which will be followed by X-Men. Category:Movies Category:Iron Man Category:Trachodon56 Category:Animated Category:Anthony Stark (Earth-727)/Appearances Category:James Rhodes (Earth-727)/Appearances Category:Obadiah Stane (Earth-727)/Appearances Category:Mandarin (Earth-727)/Appearances Category:Tong (Earth-727)/Appearances Category:Ho Yinsen (Earth-727)/Appearances Category:Stark Industries (Earth-727)/Appearances Category:Advanced Idea Mechanics (Earth-727)/Appearances Category:Arthur Parks (Earth-727)/Appearances Category:Earth-727